Sonic the Sissyhog
by TimedWatcher
Summary: While screwing a john, Sonic remembers the first time she made love to her first man... well, not a human, at least. (Lemon warning) [Originally Written: 2017-08-27]
1. Sonic the Sissyhog

The motel six creaked as the lower half of his 'date' made its way onto the bed. She spread herself out with an encouraging wiggle, putting aside her neon luminous g-string, her pink doughnut was pouched out and inviting - begging for human dick. Its light contrast with her dark blue skin had him tensed up and ready to go, but what was even better was the way her little sack dangled helplessly between her legs. He double checked her feet - despite the color scheme, they weren't running shoes, they were red and white heels. He grabbed them at their stems, pulling the three foot sensual creature closer to himself.

"_Oh ho~... I like a man of action~..._"

As her shapely ass radiated heat off towards him, which he made sure to give a squeeze in appreciation, he reached into his pocket to pull out the only protection he brought downtown and ripped it open. She was quick to respond, quite familiar with the noise. "_You don't need that~... skin to skin is sooo much better~..._" She didn't say that to every customer, as she had a rule for any minorities that they had to wear condoms, but white virile men like him though? They could turn her into a cum bucket... if they had the cash.

While it was a pristine looking asshole, looks weren't everything, as indeed this former hero... heroine, was anything but - her hole quite experienced to say the least. Still, he had his reasons, as he unfurled it over his stiff johnson.

One hand on her hip and one on his hardness, he lined the tip up, drubbing her wrinkle to keep himself in the game, as her heels kicked up in a twitch like reflex at the feeling of his cock beginning to tease her - although it was anything but intentional, as it proved far tighter than anticipated, but with enough force, he was pushing past her outer ring, but once he had pierced her opening and gotten himself in, the inner walls of her ass seemed to grow taut, and he feared that her ass was capable of breaking the condom or even just capable of taking it with her.

"_You like my tight ass don't you~?_" He gave a positive grunt, and she giggled in kind. He began to hump her now while still feeling a resistance, taking it slow between his strokes and he had to remind himself she wasn't a virgin, before finally utilizing what he paid for and speeding up. There was skin to skin alright, as their bodies thrashed against one another like ships colliding in the night, the bed squeaking like it was going to give up the ghost, but it didn't come to that as he shot hard, nearly keeling over on top of her, as he caught himself on his fish legs. It was hard to even retrieve himself from this well of pleasure that was her ass.

As he pulled out, the condom had ballooned out with him, his stuff swimming at the end of it. Just as he was about to toss it in the trash, she snatched it out of his hands with a fast paw, quickly strumming out his seed into her upward turned maw, an excited twinkle in her eye as she did it. It wasn't an extra or for show - she wasn't even paying attention to him - she legitimately liked doing it and it was clear to him she would have done it without feigning a business transaction.

It still disturbed him that he had fucked Sonic the Hedgehog and that his idol turned out this way. 

* * *

"KNUCKLES! YOU'VE BEEN A BIGGER THORN IN MY SIDE THESE PAST WEEKS THAN THAT DIMWITTED HEDGEHOG HAS EVER BEEN, BUT MY TURRET WILL VANQUISH THAT KILLER DRIVE YOU ONCE HAD." Robotnik's speech gave him enough time to pray, but with the Eggmobile's underside weaponry trained on him, he was done for.

Knuckles thought he had him this time. The endless searching and perpetual empty leads coming up empty, with Robotnik, nowhere to be found. Then like the bat out of hell she was, Rouge had contacted him about Robotnik returning to his home turf on short notice. He had it all planned out. Staying above in the treeline, attacking his ship with pointed precision strikes. He thought he caught a lucky break this time as he went in for another strike, then the Eggmobile reversed direction and knocked him out of the fight.

That's the current pickle he had gotten himself into. Maybe his last one as well. The green beam began to formulate and power up in the barrel of the gun. Knuckles closed his eyes. 'It's all up to you now, Sonic.'

"Not so fast!" Is that who he thought it was? Tails must have given him a lift.

"WHAT!? NO! FIRE!" It all moved at a pace he could barely comprehend. There was a noisy blast, and then he felt a strong strike against his back. He flinched, thinking that was it, but remembered where Eggman was situated. As Knuckles reoriented himself in the air, he turned to see Sonic suffering the blowback of the attack. He could distinctly remember the singular moment where the energy almost wrapped an outline around Sonic, before he landed lifelessly in the grass.

Even Robotnik seemed surprised at this turn of events, before instantly reveling in it, as he prepared to do it again, but the worm turned as he looked to his now shattered pink crystals that had been powering his weapon. "Oh well. At least that's one of you pests dealt with." The Eggmobile then swiveled before blasting off and away.

Knuckles charged heedlessly. "EGGMAAAAN!" He stopped suddenly. Another presence here. He threw up his fists close to his face to blot out the sun, only to see a friend above: Rouge the Bat. Normally he'd be happy to see her, but not now. Especially not now.

She had landed near their fallen compatriot and Knuckles joined her. "Rouge! What's Sonic doing here!?" Before she could answer, he assessed the damage. Sonic was laid out cold, maybe worse... arms at his sides, legs together, shoes pointed to the sky, eyes just... closed...

Despite seeming distraught, she still was able to fold her arms and give her usual 'I know better than you' smug attitude response. "I was worried about you, so I went and told Sonic, and then he was worried, and so we made the mistake of thinking you needed our help. Apparently you had it so under control you were gonna end up like this." She narrowed her eyes to Sonic again.

Eggman's ship must have kicked up some dust, as Knuckles brought up his fist again, rubbing his eyes as best he could. "If I was going to fail, I was going to fail. I don't need a friends death weighing on my shoulders." Before Rouge could call him out, Sonic stirred. Rouge and Knuckles only gave eachother knowing looks before nodding to one another about what to do.

**Later**

Knuckles leaned against the outside wall, listening as Rouge laid down Sonic in the infirmary.

Yes... an infirmary.

Tails had cajoled him for a long time into establishing a base on Angel Island, including an air strip. He argued that a place in the sky would give them a huge tactical advantage and if anything like Death Egg were to happen again, it would be sooner resolved rather than later. Thing was, this land was sacred and he didn't want a single solitary stone turned.

Then Robotnik terraformed a chunk of it.

Tails salvaged the destruction of his land into something... friendly. He preferred the call of the wild or the granite of an ancient ruin to his back, but any visitors stayed here. He didn't mind them as tourists on his peoples land, but he wasn't a fan of it either, so this was a good compromise

"Knuckles?" Rouge's comforting voice called to him, he snapped up, stepping towards where she called from - meeting her partway with her hands at the sides of the door frame, he tried to look over her to see his friend, but to no avail. Focusing his vision back on her, who when they had first moved Sonic, was under distress, but she had leveled to something normal... hopefully like Sonic had.

She gave the all clear with a thumbs up.

He halfway smiled. "How is he?"

She shrugged a little. "He's out of it. A bit loopy, but he'll be fine."

It felt like he had grown several inches, standing taller than ever. "I'm going out on patrol."

Rouge seemed surprised. "Don't you want to see him?"

Knuckles shook a firm "no" in response. He couldn't face him. Not now. There was only one sure fire way to repay his debt:

Getting Robotnik.

Rouge pouted her lips and rolled her eyes at the brain dead echidna as he made his exit. She had been meaning to take off herself - as she had a hot date tonight - but was instead now, burdened with taking care of the blue blur as he struggled to awaken.

Striding the hallway with a purpose, she hit up the kitchen, running a wash cloth underneath some warm water.

Rouge couldn't help but think about the situation, the absorbent feeling towel clumped together like Sonic was now. This wasn't him - she wasn't even sure the guy slept until now. Sonic just seemed out of place here in general. Rouge meanwhile, had made herself a permanent guest with her own quarters for... obvious reasons. It was nothing serious between them mind you. Just letting out pent up aggressions.

After wringing out some excess water, she wondered - even if Sonic came up here to visit - what would those two lunkheads even get up to up here?

"Fuck me Knuckles! Make me your bitch!"

The rag slapped hard against the floor, as Rouge stood frozen. Sonic was bent over, face dug in, cinching up the material of the bed in white knuckled lust. She approached cautiously, as the uncharacteristic feminine moans continued to emanate - as she turned the corner, she expected to see a throbbing erection, but instead, got a good view of the hanging, shrunken coin purse between his legs - which seemed to have a strange... girlish quality to them, as his testes hid what little penis she imagined he had.

He mindlessly rocked himself back into something at a certain pace. Rouge blushed, realising what he was doing. She gave him a shake, which he ignored at first before shifting, as Sonic turned to meet Rouge, his eyes dilating. "Rouge. I had this weird dream... I dreamed... I dreamed I was a woman..."

"I know. It uh... it seemed like a nightmare. You were shaking and sweaty and screaming out for someone..." Rouge commented back, trying to avoid his gaze.

Sonic tried to remember the moment it went bad, but couldn't seem to. "Well it wasn't a bad dream... not at first. Knuckles picked me up into his strong and gallant arms, and threw me onto this expansive bed that didn't seem to end. Then, all of a sudden, I had... breasts and everything. Then he climbed all over me and..." Rouge almost recoiled at the way she... HE spoke about him - reminding her of when she was younger and easily lovestruck. Lovestruck? Oh no... He seemed to pause, no longer dishing on the details of his wet dream, as Sonic looked over his shoulder and over himself, starting with wide glowing eyes, to growing gradually despondent. Sonic had grown a new set of hips among other things and he couldn't help but to reflect enviously in comparison to Rouge's assets. That's when Sonic began to cry, his face falling into his gloved hand. "I know what he wants, and I'm not it." Sonic coughed up.

Rouge placed a hand on his elbow. "Your body certainly has changed. You've got a more pronounced, slimmer waistline that compliments your already long legs - which I'd kill for - not to mention your chest looks really supple."

"Y-you think so?"

She lowered her top, revealing her heavy pink nips that stood out distinctly in her tanned fur, as Sonic checked out his own, which had become pepperoni sized at least, and just as pink as Rouge's. "There's more to being a woman than a nice pair of tits: It's also about presentation, and lucky for you Sonic, I keep a change of clothes around here in case I get a little dirty, not to mention..." She reached into the dark vinyl of her outfit, pulling out a lipstick applicator. She twisted it, hooking his chin in place before applying it slow and steady to the top and bottom lips. She towered over Sonic for a moment, admiring her handiwork. "Now kiss 'em together..." Sonic did as told with a smack, and Rouge lit up in excitement, realising she had only just begun.

**Later**

"Sonic wants to talk to me?" He had asked Rouge in confusion. It's not that he was intimidated by him. It was just that they didn't really talk. If something was going on with Robotnik? Sure, they did it to fill eachother in when necessary. But when the world was at peace? It was less than rare, as in never. Knuckles felt that was how they were destined. To be more acquaintances with one another than to be friends.

"Oh yes, yes. I think he wants to thank you in his own personal way." Thank him for what? Sonic was the one who saved him. Rouge was annoyingly coy about something, dancing around an issue as she lead him to the room. Rouge made him stop, sticking her head in as she sized up what was ahead, doing a quick glance over the infirmary as she minced out of the door frame, holding out her hand as if presenting something to him. He was curious to say the least.

Knuckles jaw almost dropped to the floor. Sonic grinned, but not the usual attitude smile he'd flash after making a smart aleck remark, but a dirty smirk unknown to him. The blue hedgehog sported it well, with those bubblegum colored lips - glossy like candy - looking good enough to chew.

What was he thinking? This was Sonic, right? An ally in arms against the evil plots of Dr Robotnik... not a... Rouge... not a... sex doll...

Everything was different about him. His trademark shoes were eschewed for red and white pumps, that lead into his neon pink panty hose. Sonic's body was thick, athletic, especially in his chest, but then, those were betrayed by his plump thighs. Those skin tight arm warmers that stretched nearly all the way to his shoulders, revealing some of his upper body strength, but them being pink also seemed to hide that - but what really caught him though, were those gloves. Or the lack thereof to be specific. The old ones must have protected his hands well, he thought, as the light blue nails he wore almost glinted, catching his eyes and making him notice how soft and dainty those fingers seemed to be as they curled against his body. He had never seen this side of him before.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone..." Sonic and Rouge exchanged one more expectant glance, as Rouge sashayed away, thinking about what she was gonna do to Tails tonight.

The door closing rekindled Knuckles' thinking, as he realised where he was again - a few feet away from his friend. Was he hard? Sure, but only because he contextualized it with Rouge due to what he was wearing - but why did he do that?

Was it because Sonic was now... as attractive as Rouge is?

Sonic took his hand, and as if on a cloud, he was floated to the island of the room - this bed, and in a dream like state, he accepted the idea of Sonic spreading out his legs like a gate, a salacious lick of his lips ensuing as he lowered out of Knuckles' view.

Knuckles reacted immediately, throwing his head back as he felt that tongue on the underside of his sensitive glans. He watched her kiss it in random bursts, tilting it in her hand, before Sonic bobbed down on it with her open mouth - as she hit the back of her throat, her eyelids shut and the turquoise colored eye shadow really accented the whole thing in combination with the wet sounding pops and fleshy suckles that sounded off while tears rolled off those long eye lashes.

Knuckles could barely remember when they had first met in this haze of pleasure. Even though he was the last of his own race, he was eager to prove himself, and Robotnik had used that to his advantage. Convincing him that Sonic was an enemy, a destroyer of inhabitable worlds and after what he had done to Mobius, he'd do it to the floating island.

As the protector of it, he knew he wouldn't let that stand.

Sonic came up from his echidnahood for more than just air, as Sonic stood, turning around to begin lowering herself. Knuckles couldn't help but glance down at his red member as it menaced over Sonic's pink virgin hole as it drew closer and closer. Her entrance sat between two blue furred globes, and it seemed to quiver in anticipation, slow as a sinking ship about to crest on the sea floor. Knuckles sequestered his head back, realising the quills of Sonic would be a problem.

Before his slit could even kiss Sonic's hole on their first date, he had already breached past her defenses. "Ah! Aaaaah..."

"Did I go too far?" He already knew the answer as he felt his dickhead expanding her backdoor.

"It's alright. Just let me handle it for awhile, okay?"

At first, Knuckles was always one step ahead. Then soon they were getting to be on equal grounds, almost rivals before Sonic got the victory. He wondered what their old selves would have thought if they saw them now.

Sonic really took charge, dropping that ass of hers back onto him in a way that made him wish Rouge knew how to do the same, with his only contribution being that guiding hand on that soft bubble butt, as Sonic latched onto his red knees as leverage, relaxing back in amazement as she used his pole with ease.

Knuckles was new to this but figured Sonic could do with some pleasure akin to his own. Knuckles paw awkwardly felt around her thigh, but Sonic quickly grabbed him. "_Oh don't worry 'bout me hun, you can make me cum a plenty~_" For some reason, that really turned on Knuckles, and the blood flooded from his head to his... head, growing several inches, as he pummelled her harder, wanting to wreck that ass of hers.

Knuckles could hear a limp, meaty slapping from the other side, and he couldn't hold himself back any longer as Sonic sat, fully taking him as Knuckles let out a curse under his breath before he came deep inside her.

They sat conjoined, as the warm hog-hole was still engorging on his softening erection, which Knuckles tried to keep alive with slight pumps, but there was only so much he could do, as he finally slid out like a creamy slug, her puckered orifice beginning to leak all over him. 

* * *

He had been staring at this unfurled napkin for awhile - the violet shade of lipstick having faded a little.

His foot tapped after circling the digits with his finger, the phone ringing.

"_Heeeeeeelloooo~_"

He whispered, hand partially over the receiver. "I want to set up another appointment."

"_Alright sugar~, but I gotta put you on hold, I have other customers on the line~._"

"My wife could be down here any minute!" He hissed through his teeth.

"_A wife~? Oh really..._" He could hear her voice turn breathy and inquisitive at the mention of Karen. "_Is she attractive~?_"

"Wh-what? I don't... I don't know why that matters."

"Cause I want to hear I'm more attractive than her."

He nearly gasped at the way she spoke, lacking that seductive lower tone from before, but he remained steadfast in his quiet flop sweat. He wished he had an altoid to suck on. "Yes Sonic... you are more attractive than my wife..."

"_Mmmmph... that's what I wanted to hear baby. Is tonight good for you?~_"

He sighed out. "Yes..."

"_Oh... and one more thing... forget the condoms... we're gonna have some raw you and me time~_"


	2. Sissyhog Side Story A

Sonic's phone rang. A typical thing in her household. Her gloved fingers stroked the receiver, waiting a moment to not seem desperate - but for her, being desperate for cock wasn't something to be ashamed of. "_Mmmmm, sorry~. I just got out of the shower~_" She was actually as dry as Amy Rose was when she found out what Sonic got up to in his spare time, but offering the illusion of a wet hedgewhore was too good not to. "_Oh hi. I'm good, sugar. Usual place?~... oh... that seems a little out of my way... Room 237? I'll be there~ mmmwah._" 

* * *

As Sonic got dressed in the shrubbery near a highway - yes, she should have gotten dressed earlier, but she still was not used to running in heels - as she unfurled one set of pink panty hose slowly over one leg, watching as a passing car's lights breezed by, before resuming; Sonic threw down her red and white heels before slipping into them. One last minute make up check, and she brushed her hands through her quills before deciding to step out from the bushes a new hedgewhore. She was careful of the branches, as she didn't want to snag herself on one of them and ruin her outfit.

While slinging back her purse and securing it on her shoulder, Sonic took the steps up to the second floor while she considered, maybe, that it was a little strange to switch from the usual location - but she never liked arguing much with customers - not even about money.

She knocked.

"Sonic?" The voice came muffled.

"The one and only~" The door creaked open, and she stepped into darkness. Sonic then felt pain run through the back of her head. Not since the days of tangling with robutthead had her vision spun like this. She would have ragdolled if not for the hands propping her up.

"You remember my wife Karen you stupid bitch?" The man took hold of her, chipmunking her already animal like face. "You called up asking for me - now she wants a divorce." He sucked on his teeth and looked both ways. "In fact, you've been calling all our houses." She was a bit careless... but so what? She was young. Plus, they were the ones willing to screw around with a sissy hedgehog in the first place.

"_But we had so much fun together~..._" She couldn't believe she was still talking sexy to her angry former customers. "_If there's anyway~..."_ She gave her best flirty glance to each of them._ "I could make it up to you boys... just ask~..._" Despite the trauma, Sonic wasn't delirious and was still up for anything.

He wore a grin of clean white. "Oh there's a way." Then the rumblings of the group came. 'Tell her Steve!' One shouted from the assembly. He didn't say anything, just tilted his face slightly. Then one of the hands holding her reached with his sausage fingers down her chest, yanking down on her loose and hanging pink sports bra, one of the spaghetti straps snapping entirely, causing most of it to come down, exposing half of her chest and wrecking it with a severe tear. Another gave her a stern slap across the face, and she put on her best bratty and defiant face - then the men in business suits dropped trou. Sonic was surrounded by pale and flesh colored cocks - some she recognized more than others... for obvious reasons, cause even in this precarious situation, she couldn't help but focus on the ones that gave her a good time.

She was then tossed unceremoniously onto the rooms bed, her size nearly propelling her over the side, but a firm grip on her underwear held her from the brink. They pulled and yanked on her panties violently, sending her up and down against the mattress, and not in the way she liked. There was a clear and easy way to get them off: Just asking her, but they seemed too horny to even want to do that, and Sonic felt true peril here - she knew she could get men excited, but this was ridiculous!

Scraaanch - they tore it to pieces, and they were a new pair too. The inner part of her thighs felt bruised, but before she could catch a moments peace, she was instead split down the middle, spread eagle on her stomach, hands on her ankles and on her stilettos.

Sonic wondered how exactly having sex with her would be a punishment, until she felt that first big dicked entry: No lube, not even spit. Her ass was pulverized, as manly cocks entered her and used her little pink asshole for all it was worth, the sound of grunty rutting a constant, but always changing, some louder, some deeper - for all she knew, it would be the last time any of them would get to fuck a hole for awhile; many of them unrelenting, the squeaking mattress building in noise, then bottoming out in her, the bed now silent, then shifting as they climbed off and another one took their place. Sonic tapped out involuntarily on the sheet, as if delivering some desperate Morse code everytime one of them hilted deep inside her. Yet despite the discomfort, her body didn't lie as her clitty leaked at the feeling of strong pumps and strong hands around her throat - and the things they called her... 'hedgewhore!', 'slut!', 'homewrecking faggot!' - those got her juices flowing as much as being fucked.

Of course, some never liked fucking her, preferring to receive oral instead, and Sonic obliged them once they let her go; allowing herself to slink off in a heap, her backdoor pussy oozing onto the motel room floor and any sort of sexual civility leaving along with it. Sonic was double fisting handfuls of mens cocks at once, gargling them down past her maw with record pace. Sonic looked up into a sea of faces that she was too cock drunk to tell apart. "YES! CUM ON MY CHEST! CUM ON MY FUCKING FACE! GOD I NEED CUM..." Unable to close her drooling mouth, her tongue hanging, her voice almost broke a few times, nearly sounding like the way she used to in her before life - but she was too good, too good at sucking cocks, too good at everything she put her mind to.

She swallowed up salty discharge, and whatever she couldn't fell all over her body. Cum matted her fur, causing dirt and crumbs to stick to her as she rolled on the nasty motel room carpet with any man still willing to touch her as the party stretched on well past midnight, some leaving early after they got their piece of her, some stayed till the very end, nearly unstoppable, but Sonic eventually found a way to sate their thirst.

Sonic crawled over to a pantsless man, offering some more of her services; he covered his lower half with crossed hands and he just shook his head sheepishly. She smiled. Sonic got up and collected what was left of her clothes in a fold over her arm and was nearly out the door. She turned. "If any of you were black, I'd have called the cops by now." Sonic winked with a thumbs up, then left with a skip in her step.


	3. Sissyhog Side Story B

Cold wind breezed through her artificial cleavage like a horny business man's tongue. Her fleecey green peacoat with the button up belt combination was tied as tightly around the middle as she could get it to help with the image of her bust as she proudly walked in and out of a local coffee shop. The worker seemed confused as to the name he was writing on the cup, and gave her several looks over. She only answered by giving the cashier a wink as she got her latte with the soy milk - which she heard from Rouge was great for breast development.

Sonic could only wonder why Rouge hadn't told Blaze about it.

Then again, she wouldn't tell Blaze either.

Her recently injected dick sucking lips blew into the exposed part of the lid, before she took a nipping sip of her hot espresso, finding herself down her old tricking neighborhood. 'Tricking' was a good word for it, because she used to suck off men without them knowing of her status - and even thinking about that made her oversized clitty tingle; normally that wouldn't bother her, but today it did. Considering what happened yesterday, for the first time since she had been feminized by Robotnik's ray, she called into question the very point of her sissyhood. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was always at the mercy of others. Not out of fear, mind you, but more out of how reliant she was on men to turn her on. Suffice to say, she was tired of being on the receiving end.

The upcoming alley had a lot of history to it - as it was the first place she ever sucked dick in exchange for money. She wanted some pretty clothes - not just the slutty ones Rouge gave her. Of course just a plain ol' good beej wasn't enough for the wardrobe she wanted - so she had to give a lot of them, yet she never considered asking any of them to return the favor...

She paused.

Oh brother... brothers... a group of criminals were cornering a helpless student.

As the heat radiated in her hand, she lamented how few sips she actually got out of it. Sonic tossed her drink at the back of the head of one, scalding the brown man red. He screamed, getting the others to turn as she quickly leapt forward, bouncing off or kicking any that stood in her way, landing with grace on the thick stem of her stilletto heel.

"Let's go!" She held out her hand. He was apprehensive at first, but as soon as he saw a few of them begin to rise up, he took it. "Hold on!" As it looked like the blue hedgehog was about to rev up, he did his best to keep his momentum with hers. He then felt himself in one place, then another. Indeed, the environment change was sudden, from concrete and bricks to the green trees and grass of the city park. He patted himself down, confused. "I can form a blue shield to protect myself and others."

"Oh... thank you." He collapsed into the bench like he had run the marathon she just did, completely exasperated. What a day - missed his train and then almost got mugged. Well, it couldn't get any worse.

As he opened his eyes, she was sat beside him with crossed legs wrapped in nylon black stockings, her hands at her hips, looking up to the night sky. "It's nice out... the stars... the moon... they didn't ruin it for you, did they?" Her large green, and he did mean large, eyes, turned towards him, her profile strange yet soft, lips full and big. He knew her high volume hair... er, blue spikes, obviously, but he wasn't sure what to ask until now.

He shook his head to her question. "So are you like... Sonic's sister?"

"No silly, I am Sonic." She corrected him like a fun and sexy school teacher might, her hand straying near her chest, his vision clearly locked on them. What? That... huh? That didn't seem right - didn't seem right at all. Yet nothing disproved her claim. He wasn't talking to someone pretending to look kinda like Sonic, nor someone pretending to run fast. She had everything Sonic had, right up to the small height, but he couldn't help but think about the conflicting message of this sexual being that was right next to him and the difference between that and what he had seen on the news, and as he tried his best to look away and make eye contact again, Sonic brushed that hand underneath her gold earring, a small giggle, as if to address his staring. "Do you like them? Just got 'em."

"I didn't... I wasn't..."

She threw back an arm onto the bench, playing it off perfectly. "It's okay, a boy your age can't help it. High school?"

He shook his head. "No, uh, just graduated."

"That's good. I don't think I could ever cut it in the human world. So many rules - education, then work. I just want to relax and have fun." He smiled and nodded, averting his gaze, thinking about how freeing it might be to live like Sonic. When he looked back to her, Sonic had shifted towards him, along with a seriousness in her eyes. "You like having fun, don't ya?" She then unbuttoned her coat, throwing her hand carelessly, opening it further. "Oops." From the surrounding blue fur, her peach skin middle formed tear drop tits that looked amazing as she exposed herself. With pink nipples as well, she was basically a human girl to him, minus the face - though he wasn't downplaying her face, as her exaggerated features under all that make up made every one of her sexual advances that much more thrilling to him.

"What do you want from me?" His voice a whisper, helplessly closing in on her.

She spoke like Rouge, with an inviting allure in her voice. "_Whatever you want from me...~_"

They kissed, his amateurish hands groping wherever they pleased. Sonic hadn't felt this much exuberance and innocence since she had been with Tails, as he squeezed and twisted on her nipples, or pulled and pushed on her breasts, Sonic letting out quiet cooing to let him know she appreciated it. Sonic then began guiding him even further down, the boys palm already way ahead of her, gripping tightly onto her underwear, his fingers rubbing up against her thick thighs. Sonic's tuck job was hidden perfectly under her lacey black panties, or if he could tell, he just didn't care. He slid off the bench, still transfixed on what was between her legs; he lacked subtlety in his seduction, as she could sense a sort of whining in his body movement, an almost, begging for pussy inner nature coming out.

Hooking the sides with her thumbs, she slipped it down inch by inch, gradually, leaving him drooling. With her legs pressed together, she held it for a teasing moment, before she spread herself open, and like a magic trick, the small, blue, and pink piece of meat unfurled from its hiding place before him. "... wh-what?" Sonic could see his face turn a ghastly and pale white at the revelation, his mouth open.

As if it were an invite, she shoved herself in, her soft hand on the back of his head to make sure he wouldn't spit it out. "Algh-algh-algh" At the point he realised what was going on, he couldn't close his mouth - instead, only managing to wrap his lips around the blue popsicle, as if suggesting to her that he wanted this: He didn't, and he couldn't help but watch how his warm and wet mouth gave her skin a dark blue sheen.

Sonic relaxed back, widening her legs even further - 'no wonder guys liked having this done to them' she thought - but it wasn't to her liking, so she took inspiration from the way guys used her. "You're. Too. Slow." She punctuated each word with a thrust of her hips up into the back of his throat, resulting in a gag every time. It wasn't long until she was done, Sonic's sharp teeth baring as she released dribbles of cum, though it was as never as heavy as any man's, and she liked that the medicine she took made it weak and watery looking; less for her to clean up when she could orgasm just from the smell, let alone the sucking.

As soon as she pulled out her now limping noodle, he spat as many times as he could, eventually running out of saliva, or at least the energy to gather more. He had a locked ahead, deer in headlights look of disbelief, as he focused on an oak tree on the otherside between the partitioned wooden boards, his elbows propping him up; remnants of slobbery cum dripping from his lips, unsure if that had actually happened, but being reminded of what was to come as the sound of sharp heel clicks on the cement path kept him from moving, unsure of what she might do next.

Sonic threw off that overcoat of hers onto an armrest of the bench, now standing behind the boy, stroking herself up from half mast. "Up. Stand up." Frustration grew in her voice as she tried to give him directions. As the late teens boy used his legs like an awkward fawn, she commanded him again. "Take off your pants... and do it like you want this." Sonic watched the elastics furl up as it slinked down off him. She spit into her hand... disgusting... before she pressed her moistened palm to his backside and applied it... even more disgusting...

He tried to brace himself, but made a strange noise of disgust as he felt her head about to enter. He shut his eyes, tears streaming down as Sonic bucked into him. He was halfway between crying and begging her to stop.

"Oh shush." She slapped his back. "You should see the dicks I take - this is nothin'!" That did little to comfort him, as he wailed a bit in response, so Sonic tried a different tactic. "Do you really want someone to see you getting screwed by something half your size?" Now a hint more quiet, he just sounded more like he was dry heaving. Sonic rubbed his sides. "That's a good boy." Sonic watched as she slowly but surely disappeared within him, before her hips motioned back and forth as if she were dancing with the poor kids guts.

Sonic lost touch with the ground as she arched her back over him, her spines at their apex, her pink asshole flexing and tightening in the glow of a nearby lamp, her high heeled feet clutching against his buckling knees. Sonic couldn't believe she had more in reserve, as she pumped torrent after torrent of cum into him, her head flinging back, out of breath in one of the few times in her life.

He didn't move a muscle as she jumped off him, as Sonic slipped on her coat, buttoning it up, she reached into her pocket and brought out a phone. Flipping it open, she took a picture of that cream filled doughnut she made, needing a lasting memory of the event, as Sonic was unsure if she was willing to repeat the experience.


	4. Sissyhog Side Story C - Final

'That was me. I did that.' Sonic thought as she stared at the grainy, low res photo while stroking herself through her tight pair of pink panties that stood out with a soggy point, the moist tip of her clitty making a mess of her underwear. The idea of cumming up some strange boys hole really did it for her - she was in control of him, she dominated him. Sure, she still loved the idea of taking human dick, but this was such a new feeling for her that even her collection of dildos seemed passe at this point.

She used a single finger to slide down her slinky underwear, almost afraid to touch the collected fluids that had her genitals stuck to the inside of it like glue, before eventually dipping it into the gunk; her foreskin seeped in it. Bringing it out, she spread it out between her index finger and thumb, letting the strand of it spider-web and snap before she brought them to her black nose. She sniffed the smelly musk of her own cum, and it just made her want to get off again, but she pushed away from the bed, knowing she couldn't just stay in bed all day playing with herself. There had to be a way that she could use her clitty while also making money...

In the papers, she advertised herself as a masseuse in the classifieds - but she was horny NOW, and didn't want to wait the days or weeks it might take to change what she was offering. Maybe she could do something on the web, where she explicitly stated her services and what she did and for how much, now adding the caveat that she was ready and willing to give it... but, inspiration struck as she picked up her phone and flipped to her contacts.

She could dig into the pool of customers, specifically one of her usual usuals; a distinct memory of him as he paid extra to play with her non-functioning penis, remembering his grizzled face sucking on her limp noodle - the act disgusting her before, now driving her to call him like an old ex.

It began to ring. 'Pick up you dirty bastard...' He finally answered. "_Hey-ya, it's me~_"

"Sonic, baby. How's it going?"

"_I've got a surprise for you... I've cycled off my hormones, and guess what's working?_" She spoke with a smirk to her tone, hoping he understood completely.

"... I didn't know you were... offering that... so you could... bottom and..." He gulped. "Top?"

"The whole chili dog and more... if, you're willing to pay."

"..." Sonic waited, checking her nails, always assured of the reply. "Let me get dressed."

"_Great! See ya soon~_" She tossed the phone on her bed, genuinely excited, smelling her pits as she walked over to her bathroom, the aroma of wet hedgehog clear. She'd have to get ready.

Stripping to her bare form as her water ran hot, she snapped on a shower cap before she climbed in. Although her body could use it, her focus was targeted to her nether region. Pushing it askew at its base, she began stroking her penis of the cheese and grime that had accumulated of the several hours she had been in bed, making sure to get it clean on both sides - but maybe that sick freak would like it dirty. She imagined going for several weeks without washing here before having him suck it clean.

* * *

They exchanged the usual pleasantries; the sap even brought flowers for her as well as the money, but it wasn't long before they were getting down to business.

It was a similar scene to the one they had before, but now she appreciated having the man between her knees, wrapping her pink stocking covered legs around his head as he blew her, while rubbing his hands over her belly. He was a quiet little cocksucker, off in his own world. "_I bet you suck a looooot of cocks~_"

He came up for one of his very few mouth breaths to answer. "Yes, mistress." Was his usual response to any insult she hurled. She kinda liked that.

Sonic denied him the pleasure of tasting her seed, however. "Get the fuck up. Get the fuck up!" She grabbed him by the throat, though her weak arms and small hands could never really command him, he went along with it anyway, walking around for show with his chin up, her heels clicking, before she 'tossed' him onto the bed, his back to her.

She stuck two fingers between her legs, her blue mini breakfast sausage peaking out over from her pink g-string, giving it a wiggle, making it go from a limp to a semi position, feeling the blood flow, as she picked up a counter condom and tore the package off with haste. Pressing into him, she readjusted the position of her pelvis while her trying to get him to accommodate to her size. She gave his ass a stiff smack in the interim. "The only time you're allowed to act like a bitch is when you're my bitch. Understand!?"

He groaned. "Yes, mistress."

Her head soon slipped in, and the man shuddered, as if a life long fantasy was finally fulfilled. She wasn't very big, so it wasn't long until she was wholly inside of him. She started with slow strides, appreciating the warmth that she had been lacking and her hand couldn't provide.

Her hips started moving even faster, the night she took that boys virginity now replaying in her mind. "_Stop pretending to struggle, I know you're enjoying this as much as I am~_". Her hands ran up and down his back, attempting to soothe him in a way he clearly didn't need. She then reached underneath him, getting a hold of his erection. "_Is this really getting you hard? Getting fucked by a girl half your size? Pathetic~_"

He moaned. "Thank you, mistress."

Being in the driver's seat had its disadvantages, her arm getting tired for example. "Just cum already you..._ dumb slut~_" She barely caught herself, as she did her best to mask the frustration - usually she was the one getting stroked to completion. He didn't do as she requested, still taking several more jerks before he came.

Yet she still hadn't. "_That fast huh? Really? Well get ready for the second lap, because I'm not finished~_" She slapped his side, and he took the initiative to roll over for her. She then kicked up his thighs before drilling into him without regard, their stomachs pressed together, Sonic nearly face to face with her paying slave, always teasing a kiss that would never come.

Her ass bucked back and forth, the sight almost comical of this female mobian with a penis trying to mate with a human double her size. Slamming into him for the final time, she unloaded into the condom, all while he thanked her for the pleasure of being assfucked by Sonic the Hedgewhore, as she left him with these parting words. "_Did my slut enjoy getting fucked? Maybe I'll have to do it again... not that you have a choice~_"


End file.
